oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 9)
. Dublin |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Delta Goodrem feat. Brian McFadden - "Almost Here" Qualification (1) - Delta Goodrem - "Together We Are One" Qualification (2) - Delta Goodrem - "Not Me, Not I" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 11 September 2012 - 22 September 2012 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 2 October 2012 - 5 October 2012 Qualification - 23 September 2012 - 30 September 2012 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Emma Marrone - "Cercavo Amore" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Pink - "Try" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 9 (OSC 9) was ninth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Ireland) was the host of this season. The capital Dublin was choosen as a venue of this season. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was not traditionall as in 8-th Season. Because of a lot of participationg countries there were Qualification Stage First Day and Qualificaiton Stage Second Day. After them there were traditionall Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Ireland). There is a modern stylish theme in the irish flag colours: green and orange clovers on the white background. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts The last winner Delta Goodrem was choosen to perform in all Interval Acts. In Qualification Stage First Day she represented the anthem of Commonwealth Games 2006 "Together We Are One". In Qualification Stage Second Day Delta Goodrem performed on of her first hits "Not Me, Not I". And in Final Stage Delta Goodrem performed her great duet song of 2006 with the singer from Westlife (Brian McFadden). Participants 10 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: Alands, Albania, Catalonia, Estonia, F.Y.R. Macedonia, Finland, Greece, Ireland, Slovenia and Sweden. The other from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day and one country with administration's wildcard went to Final. 'Returning artist' 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 10 already selected finalists. Also joined one country with administration wildcard. 'Qualification Stage First Day' Wildcard has been given to spanish entry. 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.